The Silver Ninja
by Skyelina Silverflare21
Summary: a young girl whose parents are gone from sealing a demon inside of her, is sent to live with her godfather and who know what she will find in the village of Konoha. story a bit better than summary.


**OK please be nice, this is my first story ever and i decided to write what i had down. **

**disclaimer: i do not own naruto, just my OC, her wolves, parents and demon that is sealed in side of her. oh and my bloodline for her. heehee. and i will get to naruto and the rest of the gang later. for now i might do a chapter on her life and how she got to konoha before i go ahead. **

_**Friends forever**_

_**Family for eternity  
**_

_**loved ones for life**_

_**(something i kinda came up with) (it kinda is the way my character looks at life) **_

Bit of a description before the prologue

Its was a nice and bright sunny day in the great village of young ones were in the Academy training to become genin. The Genin were training their hardest to become Chunin. There was one Genin who was different from the rest. Her name was Chantel. Now unlike the others, Chantel had several things that no one had:

1) She had the **giniro ryoguyan **(the silver dragon eye, its like the sharigan and bakyan, the eyes turn sky blue and have silver tomes. it allows her to see the full 360 degrees and copy anybodies jutsus, no matter how safe they are.

2) from her fathers side, she has the control of the elements fire, earth, shadow, spirit and her mothers side includes water, wind, light and nature.

3) she has 2 wolf guardians that she can telepathically communicate with, their names are Shadow (her big black one that protected and served her father until he died) and Silveria (her silver like wolf that protected and served her mother until she died) they are both very protective of her and Shadow takes it upon him self to drive of any suitors.

4) she has a legendary bijuu sealed inside her that had taken both her parents lives. the demon is a 10 tailed silver wolf demon who is Silveria's mother, Kaliah. Kaliah loves and care for Chantel like her daughter does.

5)Chantel is very good in ninjutsu and kenjutsu. she needs improvment in her taijutsu and genjutsu. she is somewhat good in her medic field.

6)she wasn't part of the village until her godfather Kakashi adopted her as his daughter.

7) she was formerly from the Village Hidden in the Shadows, which was her birth fathers home village

Chantel was small for her age but no one dared to call her names that offended her height. (AN: if you watch Fullmetal Alchemist and see when Ed blows up and has a hissy fit from being called names that offend his height, well i am the same way.) Chantel has bright blue eyes and long wavy hair that reaches down to the middle of her back. its a medium brown with blonde streaks and with silver bangs.

She has 6 tattoos. 2 of them were placed on each of the back of shoulder. On the left shoulder was a phoenix tattoo that she could summon in battle. On her right shoulder was a tiger tattoo and she could summon Byakko to battle if she needed too. The next 2 were place on her arms. The left one was a Celtic type design that went from her shoulder to her elbow and her right one was a design that consisted of all the elements That she controlled. the last 2 were on her hands and they were her main summons. The left one was a falcon summon and the right one was a wolf summon. Her summons all loved her very much and wouldn't let anything happen to her.

Her past:

Chantel was born in the Hidden Village of the Shadows and that was where her birth dad was born and where her parents got married. On July 20th, 1990, they were blessed with a beautiful baby girl. But when they named her and held her for hours, her father (who was the chief ) was summoned to help out with the catastrophe. Orochimaru had summoned Kaliah (Ka-li-ah) the 10 tailed silver wolf demon and corrupted her, telling her that her daughter was killed by the chief when in fact he saved her from death. Kaliah attacked the village and Chantel's parents decided that they would seal the demon into their daughter and made sure she was sent to live with her godfather. When the sealing took place, Silveria revealed her self and her mother was shocked. After the sealing, a ninja who served Chantel's dad decided to take Chantel and her wolves to Konoha to her godfather to make sure she stayed safe. Kaliah, meanwhile decided it would be best if Chantel was told of her past when she turned 11 and was told the truth by her daughter. Kaliah told Silveria(she can use telepathically to talk to her daughter) that she would train her young host and make sure she was the best host ever.

OK that was the basic information on my character. the Prologue that explains in details of Chantel's past and how she came to Konoha will be up soon. I can only do so much because i have to do my college homework which is a big pain. Well tell me how you like my character, if i should add things or take things out. Feel free to tell me these things. i was also wondering if someone would help me pick out a better title. This is all i could think up. Thank you and until next time

Silverspirit18


End file.
